When It Rains In New York
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: [Aiden&Danny] Aiden and Danny must go undercover and observe the residents of a wealthy community to find a vicious kidnaper before it's too late!
1. Prologue

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Some of you might be wondering what I'm doing back on chapter one of this fan-fic I've been writing. Well, for those of you who do not read my update information on my author's page, I stopped updating this story on the internet for a while because I began to write it in a composition book I bought. But, instead of beginning where the old When It Rains In NY left off, this story took a whole new turn, from the very beginning. So here it is, the new and hopefully crosses fingers improved first C.S.I. New York fan-fic I've ever written. The basic plot is the same, I promise. However, it's completely different, so don't just skip to the end thinking that it's the same as the old fan-fic. I'm really sorry about this change. For those of you who don't like the new story as much as the old, please note that in your review and I might do something about that. And for my new readers, I'd really love your input about how you think I could improve my story. Thanks to all of you for your continued support and kind words that really keep me writing!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sabrina Jackson looked up from her geometry homework when she heard the noise of a door slamming downstairs. She wondered if her father was coming home from work, or if her mother was finally back from her weekly bridge game with her friends. Either way, the loud noises coming from downstairs were distracting from her homework. Twisting her body to the side, Sabrina leaned to the other side of her mahogany desk and gave the volume dial on her boom box a slight flick, cranking up the volume to twice as loud as it was previously. No matter how much time she spent yelling to her parents about how important her schoolwork was to her, they didn't seem to believe that their actions had any effect on her study habits. But how did they think she would be able to concentrate on proving identities if all she could think about was the large ruckus coming from downstairs?

Ignoring the banging sounds, figuring her mother was searching the cabinets in the kitchen for God only knew what, Sabrina picked her pencil back up, tapping it repeatedly on her piece of notebook paper as she studied the example in her book. She let out a frustrated sigh when the banging noises from downstairs became slightly elevated. Sabrina began to wonder what had made her mother so mad this time at her social meeting. Had Mrs. Waters or Mrs. Granger looked down their noses at her mother's choice not to leave Sabrina's father? Sabrina still refused to believe the lies they whispered about her father sleeping with the secretary at his office. She knew her father, better than any of those stuck-up women with their enormous hats and annoying giggles they offered instead of greetings when they saw Sabrina and her father. They wrote her off as a silly little girl, confused by the complexities of the world, as if she wouldn't be able to understand the reasons that would push her father to have an affair behind her mother's back.

Sabrina understood what would probably cause her father to go to such ends, although she knew he never would. People like Mrs. Waters, and their husbands, were the cause of her father's stress. He was new money in this old money society they'd thrown themselves into. Their family didn't really fit in with the type of wealth these people around them obtained through generation after generation of family members. Although they sometimes pushed Sabrina's father to the edge, he always took three steps back and laughed at their attempts. He was stronger than any other person Sabrina had ever known and she just knew, somewhere in her heart, that her father loved her mother more than words could possibly express.

Her mother wasn't as strong as her father. Mary Jackson, time and time again, came home from her social events with those other women, tear streaked and heart broken. At first, Sabrina had tried to comfort her mother, but after being yelled at and even slapped once, Sabrina had quickly learned to simply give her mother some space to breathe before comforting her. So Sabrina tried once again to ignore the eruptions of her mother downstairs and to focus on her homework.

As she solved the current problem she was working on and started on the following one, Sabrina heard the sounds of feet pounding up the staircase just outside of her bedroom. Sabrina knew her mother would now disappear into her bedroom, where she would crumple up as a wad of flesh and bones at the end of her bed. She'd cry herself to sleep and then wake up a few hours later, smiling and laughing at the anecdotes her husband always told while the family ate their dinner. As Sabrina traced the triangle from her geometry book onto her homework paper, she heard the doorknob of her bedroom door turn and the door creaked open.

_That's odd_, Sabrina thought to herself as she reached across and turned the volume of her stereo back down in order to hear what her mother had to say. As she turned around in her rotating chair, Sabrina bit back a scream that rose in her throat.

The person standing in her doorway, the one who was striding quickly across the distance from her bedroom door to her desk on the other side of the room, wasn't Mary Jackson. In fact, he wasn't a family member of hers at all. Yet, as a shrilling scream escaped her lips and Sabrina swung out of the chair, she recognized the man heading straight for her, a gun stretched out in front of him, aiming directly at her head. She raced across the room, jumping unto the bed and falling back off as she scrambled for her bathroom door that led to the guest bedroom and then out to the balcony above the backyard.

_Why is he holding a gun? Why was he banging around downstairs? Was he looking for some of Dad's work files? Is he going to kill me?_ Thoughts flew through her mind as Sabrina Jackson ran blindly through the bathroom, not taking the time to close the doors, knowing that they wouldn't stop him for long. She ran through the guest bedroom, jerking to a stop and she reached out and grasped for the handle of the sliding glass door that lead to the outdoors. Then she would only have to manage the spiral staircase and the iron gate that led to the busy New York street in front of her apartment building.

Sabrina's heart stopped when she yanked the door handle and it didn't budge. _Oh, God no!_ Sabrina cried to herself, choking on her screams. She gave the door another tug, but it wouldn't move. She had just enough time to glance down and see that a metal object was suck in the track of the door before she felt his strong hands around her throat. Automatically reaching up to claw at the hands and arms of her attacker, Sabrina realized that he was going to kill her. Or at least take her away from her family. Why he would ever do this to anyone, especially her, Sabrina couldn't grasp. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she gasped for air, her wind pipe being squeezed too tightly. Her feet and legs swung out dangerously, pushing against the glass before stomping down at his feet. If she could only get away before it was too late...

Sabrina suddenly felt the return of air to her body. He was letting go of her throat. She wanted to cry with relief, but she never got the chance. Her vision went black and Sabrina fell to the floor when he used the butt of his gun across the back of her head to knock her out.


	2. Restless

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Restless

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I'm so glad that I'm going to have the opportunity to really explore the case of Sabrina Jackson in this fan-fic. In the original When It Rains In NY, it was really just a background factor in the whole Aiden and Danny situation. But, in my revision of the story, Sabrina sits in center stage, with the entire fan-fic revolving around her. And believe me, it's going to make things **much** more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aiden awoke with a start. Her chest ached, her lungs burned. She struggled to force air into her lungs as her pupils shrunk in fear. Her fingernails scraped against smooth, almost silky bindings as she struggled to free herself from whatever held her in its grip. She opened her mouth to scream, but only a smothered gasp escaped, and it alone was lost in the surrounding darkness. Her first thoughts were of death; if she'd reached it or if she was nearly there. But as the air returned to her lungs and the bindings pulled away, Aiden fell down, only to hit the ground with a residing _thump_.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, or the lack there of, she found herself in a wad of bed sheets on a hard wooden floor in an almost familiar room. Trying to get to get feet, Aiden suddenly remembered where she was as she clutched the side of the bed and pulled herself up. For when she was finally standing on her feet, she saw the outline of another body in the bed, next to the spot in which she'd been sleeping only moments before. Realization struck of her newer living situation for the time being.

She was tempted to stir him, to tell him about her nightmare and to admit that she was worried about what they'd gotten themselves into. But, seeing him sleep so peacefully, she knew she would regret it if she did manage to get him to wake from his slumber. Sighing, Aiden bent down and picked the sheets up off of the floor, tossing them onto the foot of the bed. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over a week, not since they'd begun this ridiculous charade. And it wasn't as if they were getting any closer to an answer on their case. Everything just seemed to stop at dead ends, taunting them, telling them they'd never be able to find the answers they needed so desperately.

Aiden left the bedroom and slipped into the upstairs hallway, which was just as dark as the bedroom she'd woken up in. She reached out reflexively for the wall, her fingers stretching out across the smooth surface, groping for the light switch she knew was there somewhere. But when her finger went to flick the switch up, she paused. Could she really risk an upstairs light on in the middle of the night? It might cause some suspicion if they were being watched, which they had been warned ahead of time was a possibility. Pulling her hand away from the wall, Aiden made her way silently to the staircase, where she paused just for a moment to glance out the window at the building across the street. Nothing seemed to stir in the darkness, and she didn't spy anything hiding in the shadows of the street lights. An occasional car drove by, but it didn't slow in front of the apartment complex; simply flew on by without hesitation.

Carefully climbing down the stairs, Aiden risked a single, dim light when she reached the landing at the bottom. Sitting down on the third from the last step, she picked up the folder she'd grow accustomed to leaving at the bottom of the stairs each night before she went to bed. Opening up the folder, Aiden flipped passed the cover page with a single word, Confidential, stamped in dark red ink, almost the color of blood. She pushed back to the end of the file, to the collection of mug shots and driver's license pictures. The papers behind the pictures described the photographed persons and were what she really wanted to read. Skimming other the papers, Aiden reread the papers that she almost knew by heart, having looked over them relentlessly for the past week.

Aiden set down the file and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She hadn't been able to sleep well in the past several nights. Every time she tried to sleep, she dreamt about what someone was doing to the missing girl. So she woke up each time, getting no more than four hours of sleep, and got the folder, reviewing everything they knew about the missing girl, her family, and the few suspects that they already had. It drove her crazy that they weren't any closer to the truth or the missing girl.

Sabrina... all they had was a single name and an address for the family. But the family was no help at all, refusing to cooperate with the crime lab or the detectives, and insisting that they could take matters into their own hands and save their daughter without any help. Not that it mattered that they didn't want to help; the police continued their own investigation away from the family. Still, Aiden knew that they would be able to do more and possibly find the girl with their help, faster than they could without the added support and knowledge Aiden knew the girl's parents were holding back.

Aiden had been looking into the suspects in depth, part of the reason (mainly the reason) she was in her current situation. But none of the main suspects had led them anywhere yet. Mr. Waters, their best suspect, had stressed that he was completely innocent, and so far his alibi had held up. He claimed he'd been at a neighborhood party the night the girl was kidnaped. And although no one remembered spotting him around the exact time of her disappearance, they remembered seeing him before and after, during sometimes in the night while attending the party. His wife had stood beside him, or so she'd told Flack when he'd questioned her, the entire time at the party, expect for when he'd gone to refreshen their drinks and to relieve himself.

Running a hand through her hair, Aiden stared at the file laying down next to her. She looked at the picture of Mr. Waters, a New York license for driving. Try as she might, she couldn't see Mr. Waters as a kidnapper. He didn't have a record, not even a single speeding ticket. And yet, he was their only lead as of yet, the only one with a true motive at taking the girl. He worked under Sabrina's father as a stock broker on Wall Street, only to be demoted when Sabrina's mother's brother came into town and needed a job. Mr. Waters could want revenge on Sabrina's father, Mr. Allan Jackson, for his demotion and lower salary.

None of the solid information they'd collected pointed to this theory, though. And as night by endless night passed by, they lost another percent of the possibility that Sabrina Jackson was still alive. Aiden shuffled through the pictures in the file until her hand wrapped around the single picture they had of the girl. Only fourteen, she was already well on the way to becoming a stunning beauty, with her golden, wavy hair and soft hazel eyes. Talented with the piano and a wonderful skill in drawing, Sabrina seemed like the perfect daughter that any parents would be proud to call their own. Yet, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, despite their own claimed search for Sabrina, seemed not to miss the girl terribly. They threw their weekly cocktail parties and laughed along with everyone else who surrounded them.

"You really need to get some sleep, Aiden," a voice told her softly. She immediately dropped the photograph as she turned to face Danny, whom she hadn't heard come down the stairs. "The case can wait until the morning. You won't get anything else done tonight, so there's no point in wasting your time trying."

Aiden smiled a sad smile and tucked the picture of Sabrina away in the folder. "Yeah, I know," she admitted softly, closing the file before placing her hands in her lap and staring down at her fingers. Her eyes paused on the ring finger of her left hand, staring down at the large rock in her wedding ring. She still had a hard time accepting that she and Danny were really in this situation together, working to find Sabrina Jackson.

"Sometimes I just feel so useless when we get to these dead ends and don't know where to go," Aiden whispered, not looking up at him because she wasn't willing to admit defeat so early. "Every second we waste, we get closer and closer to never finding her. And I don't think I'll be able to deal with it if we don't catch this guy."

Danny nodded and wrapped an arm around Aiden's shoulders. "We'll catch him Aiden, don't worry about it. But when we get this deep into a case, things just take time. We're CSIs, Aiden, not detectives. And we are certainly not miracle workers." He rubbed little circles around her back with his fingers. "For now though, I need you to get some sleep, Aiden. Even if it's just for a few hours. You need to get some sleep."

Aiden finally looked up at Danny, and he saw how bloodshot her eyes were. He also noted that dark circles had appeared under her eyes recently. He'd begun to worry about her as he worked at his desk, surrounded by unfamiliar people he was supposed to warm up to. But he found fitting into this new, strange world even harder than Aiden did. He kept telling himself they simply needed just a little more time to get situated, but his gut told him that a week was well long enough for him to get used to everything around him.

"Come on," he spoke up, suddenly jerking them both out of their thoughts. Danny couldn't bare to dwell on the possibilities anymore. He needed to sleep as well. His vision was beginning to blur badly from the lack of glasses he was so accustomed to wearing. In the morning, he would worry again along with Aiden. But for the remainder of the night, the only thing he wanted to see was the insides of his eyelids and he didn't want to think about anything at all.

Danny helped Aiden to her feet. They silently claimed back up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, they both slid into their sides of the bed and closed their eyes, willing the sleep to overcome them and their dreads to escape them until dawn broke.


	3. Morning Visitor

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Morning Visitor

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers who have reviewed. I noted how many of you liked the older version a little more. To you, I have a small announcement. I've got about **possibly** doing the other one as well. But this will only happen once I finish this one and if you still like the other one more by the end of this fan-fic. So thanks, and read on!

XXXXXXXXXX

Aiden awoke to filtered sun rays slipping through the white blinds. She judged she'd only slept for no more than two or three hours, but she did feel a little more relaxed, ready to take on the day with a fresh look. She felt like they were on the verge of something great, something that would crack the case wide open. But she didn't know what that was, at least not yet. They only needed just a little more time and Aiden hoped they could afford a few more days.

Slipping her feet off the side of the bed, Aiden pushed the sheets down so that she could sneak quietly out of the bed without stirring Danny. She paused, watching him sleep peacefully. Very carefully, Aiden reached back and brushed a few strands of his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Guilt overcame her, and she felt bad that he worried about her as much as he did. Yet, she was thankful to have someone to watch over her and to be on the same page as her. She didn't think she'd be able to handle the case all by herself. Of worse yet, with someone she didn't know well, someone she'd feel uncomfortable around. Aiden had learned early that you had to be able to trust the people around you, or you always had a hidden doubt that threatened to break you.

Pulling her hand away from Danny, Aiden got out of the king sized bed. Walking over to the closet door, she grabbed the bath robe off of the hook and slipped in on. Tying the cloth belt around her waist, Aiden pushed back her terrible bed hair and slid her feet into the bedroom slippers that she put next to the closet door every night. She padded her way down the hall, making sure she shut the bedroom door silently behind her. The least she could do was let Danny keep on sleeping, since she'd woken him up in the middle of the night.

Thinking of nothing but her need for her morning fix, Aiden automatically headed down the stairs, not even glancing at the case file, and into the gigantic kitchen located just through the living room. Flicking the overhead lights on, she went straight for the cabinet above the microwave. Opening the cherry wood cabinet door, Aiden shoved around the boxes until she found the one she was looking for. Pulling it out, she closed the door and opened the one to the left of it. She retrieved the coffee pot before abandoning the cabinet for the sink, where she quickly filled the pot with the hottest water the sink's tap would allow. Aiden plugged in the coffee machine before sliding out the top filter. Using her teeth, she then tore off the top of the bag of coffee beans and quickly dumped the entire contents of the bag into the top of the machine, before snapping it back shut.

Now all she had to do was wait for the water to boil. Easier said than done when you were working off less than six hours of sleep. Inwardly groaning, Aiden decided she might as well make breakfast, just to give herself something to do in order to pass the time. Walking over to the refrigerator, she pulled open the door and bent down to take stock of what they had. Discovering a dozen eggs, Aiden figured an omelette wouldn't be a bad idea and decided to make one to compliment her coffee, whenever it was done. While the stove began to heat up, Aiden began to beat the egg yolks. While she whipped the eggs with a metal fork, she heard the plumbing in the walls give a quick shudder and she figured Danny had woken up and was getting his morning shower.

Leaving the eggs in the small mixing bowl, Aiden went to the pantry and got the cooking spray to grease the pan. After quickly covering the pan in a light film of spray, Aiden dumped in the eggs just as the coffee finally finished, the pot giving off a painful wheezing sound. Looking up towards the ceiling, Aiden muttered a few words of thanks before pulling two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and filling them to the rim with the steaming, black liquid. She placed the mugs on the marble kitchen counter and then turned her attention back to the omelette on the stove.

As Aiden flipped the omelette over in the pan to allow the other side to cook properly, the door bell sounded loudly throughout the downstairs of the apartment. _Damn_, Aiden thought, setting down the flipper. _The last thing I need right now is some noisy neighbors visiting_. Nonetheless, Aiden walked through the living room and out to the main hallway towards the front door. _Quick and painless_, Aiden promised herself, although it was hardly ever the way she hoped it would be.

She didn't realized she was still in her robe until she'd opened the door and saw the surprised look on the face awaiting her. Looking down at her attire, Aiden swallowed a curse and coughed. "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Wellington. I beg your pardon, I'm usually dressed when I open the door, I promise." Aiden tried to turn the situation into a joke, but Mrs. Wellington, like all the others in this neighborhood, didn't appreciate Aiden's sense of humor. "I've just woken up," Aiden went on to explain, "and I haven't had the time as of yet to make myself presentable." Aiden wasn't embarrassed with the situation. In fact, she was about ready to wipe that nasty look of disgust off of Emily Wellington's face if she didn't say something soon.

"Believe me, I understand," the bubbly blonde finally responded, her face turning from a frown into a smile that stretched across her entire face. "And, if it were up to me, I'd still be in my robes too, Dear." Aiden tried to smile back, but it came out more as a grimace. Oh, what she would have given in order to clutch her hands around Mrs. Wellington's frail little throat. Before she could think up a semi-kind remark, Mrs. Wellington had squeezed between Aiden and the doorframe and was currently making her way towards the kitchen, where she could smell Aiden's cooking.

_Just make yourself at home_, Aiden thought, the idea of killing the woman still fresh in her mind. As Aiden began to follow Emily Wellington back to the kitchen, Danny came pounding down the stairs, wondering what all the noise from downstairs was about. "Danny," Aiden waited at the bottom landing for him, "you'll never guess who's stopped by for a little morning chat." Danny raised a single eyebrow and then groaned softly, knowing exactly to whom Aiden was referring.

"Ring?" she questioned. Danny held up his left hand to show her his wedding band before lowering his hand back down. He placed it on her lower back and guided her towards the kitchen and their waiting unwanted guest.

When they arrived, Emily had already made herself at home, sipping out of Aiden's coffee mug while waiting for her to show up. Aiden tended to the omelette while Danny greeted Mrs. Wellington. Emily immediately drew her attention directly to Danny, who was one of her favorite men in the world since she'd met him the previous week. She commented on how nice he looked, all decked out in his black slacks and pressed white shirt, his clothes for work. Danny gave her a bright smile, not as disturbed by the woman as Aiden was.

Aiden watched the interaction between Danny and Emily, and smirked. _It's a wonder she doesn't faint from being so close to him_. After splitting the omelette onto two plates, Aiden fixed another mug of coffee, seeing Emily consume all of hers in less than a minute flat. _Just let it be over_, Aiden begged silently as she sat down on the bar stool next to Danny, as far away from the other woman as she could manage.

"So what brings you to our side of the boulevard?" Danny asked politely before he took a bite of his breakfast. Mrs. Wellington lived just across the street, in another apartment building similar to theirs, and she was a common guest at their residence, whether they wanted her or not.

"Oh," Emily tried to wave the question off as if it were nothing. "I'm afraid Jason came home last night, tipsy from far too much whiskey, and we got into quite a little row. I'd rather not listen to him complain about his roaring headache again this morning, thank you very much."

Danny heard the grandfather clock from the living room strike nine. "Well, I do believe that's my cue to exit, ladies." Danny quickly took his dirty plate and mug to the sink and both Aiden and Emily silently watched his movements. Aiden had caught the slight indications that Mrs. Wellington had quite a little thing going for Danny, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about that as Emily watched Danny move around the kitchen.

"I will be home by six, Love," Danny announced, coming back to the other side of the kitchen counter and quickly giving Aiden a small kiss. It was unexpected, since Danny never kissed her, and caused Aiden to look up at him in surprise. Then she remembered Emily Wellington watching their every move, and understood his motive. "Which will give me plenty of time to ready myself for your party tonight," he directed his sentence to Emily, who blushed slightly at the attention.

_I'll give her something to redden about_, Aiden thought to herself. She shifted in her seat, reaching forward and grabbing Danny's tie. She pulled him closer to her before she proceeded in straightening and tightening his tie. Danny noted the twinkle in Aiden's eyes as she imagined the look on Emily Wellington's face behind her. "Behave," Danny whispered, the corners of his mouth turning into a grin as he gave her a quick wink. Knowing, as Aiden did, that Mrs. Wellington was watching them, Danny leaned in towards Aiden. He caught her lips in another kiss, this one slightly longer than the previous one. His tongue darted quickly into her mouth, swirling hers around once before he began to pull away. He nipped her lower lip playfully with his teeth before he finally broke the contact, ignoring the bothered look Emily was sporting across her face.

Without another word, Danny slipped out of the apartment for his job. "Well..." Emily dragged out the word as she turned her focus back to Aiden. "It would seem things are going well in the Herts household."

Aiden smiled to herself. _Quite well indeed_, Aiden thought to herself, running her tongue lightly over her lower lip, still feeling Danny so close. She finally nodded, bringing her coffee mug up to her face to mask the emotions on her face. "Daniel and I are really happy here," Aiden replied truthfully. If it wasn't for the case, Aiden would have loved to live in such a wealthy community, even if it did have its share of pesky neighbors.

Mrs. Wellington nodded, pushing the empty coffee mug further away from her. "Jason and I loved the neighborhood when we first moved here. Everyone seemed so kind, so willing to kelp us adjust to the craziness of New York City. But with the disappearance of the poor little girl recently, we're not sure what to think." She let out a deep sigh and turned to face Aiden more clearly. "We were so happy when we first got married and moved here. But then Jason just got caught up in his work, and before I knew it, he was spending nights at the office with his secretary. And she's ten years older than I am!"

Aiden didn't know what to say, but she suspected that Mrs. Wellington had already dipped into the gin bottle at her home this morning. Aiden sighed, finishing her coffee off. _Fabulous, emotional baggage. Exactly what I need at nine in the morning_.


	4. Awakening

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four: Awakening

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Well, this chapter pulls us away from Aiden and Danny just for a little bit to show us the other side of the story. But don't worry, we'll get back to them in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

When Sabrina finally opened her eyes, the lighting was just as dark as in her sleep. She forced her eyes to focus, trying to find anything recognizable in the darkness. Yet, strangeness surrounded her, encased her along with her mounting fear. Struggling to sit up, she groped around with her hands. She needed to sit up, to think about what had happened. She needed to formulate a plan on how she was going to get out of wherever they were holding her, or at least contact someone, anyone, and get some help. If she could just find her cellphone, she'd be able to call the police, or her parents- anyone who could possibly help her out.

She tried not to think about the pain she felt in her left arm, but as she pushed herself up onto her feet, her weight put pressure on her arm. Squeezing her eyes shut at the pain, Sabrina Jackson gasped in a quick breath of air before shoving herself up with one last push on her arms. She let out a small cry in pain as she stumbled, trying to regain her balance. She instantly brought her arm up to her chest, holding it to her with her other hand. _Got to find a way out of here_, Sabrina thought to herself. She could make out outlines and shadows of objects around the small room she was confined to.

Holding back the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, Sabrina hobbled over to what she suspected was a door. As she got closer, she realized that it was, indeed, a door. Made fully of steel, she could only imagine how heavy it was going to be to open. As she reached out with her good hand, her other arm still pressed against her chest, she gave the door handle a good tug. It didn't budge, but Sabrina wasn't surprised. _What would be the point of kidnaping me if they were going to keep me in an unlocked room?_ She blamed her lack of thought on the panic that was quickly consuming her.

_It's not a big deal_, Sabrina told herself as she reached out to the wall, trying to find a light switch of any kind. _At least I know my kidnaper and I know that he would never try to kill me_. Sabrina walked slowly along, following the borders of the room, searching for any kind of light at all. _Or, at least I never thought he'd try to kill me. Now, I'm not sure of anything except that I want to get out of here._ If she could just see, it would be so much easier to find a light. Of course, if she could see she wouldn't need any more light.

_There has to be some kind of light switch around here somewhere. Why would he keep a room that was completely dark?_ Sabrina tried to ignore the reason that popped into her head. The reason that told her he wouldn't have a light if he often used this room to trap people in. _Stop scaring yourself_, Sabrina begged silently._ You're only making things worse than if you'd just stay calm and figure out a plan_. But, so far nothing she'd thought of had been of an use at all.

_At least I'm still alive_, Sabrina thought to herself, grateful for that one single reason. She was still alive, which meant she still had a chance of seeing her parents again, of telling her boyfriend Michael that she would like to go to the fall dance with him. She'd be able to tell her best friend Nancy that she really wasn't mad that Nancy had snapped the heal off of her favorite shoe. _And I'll be able to tell them all that I love them._

Her hand finally found a switch. Sabrina's heart soared at the idea of finally finding out where she was. If she recognized anything, maybe she'd been here before when she'd been to his house. And if she was in his house, then Sabrina would know a way to get out. She quickly flicked the light switch up.

As white light blasted into the room, Sabrina shut her eyes to keep the sudden light from momentarily blinding her. After a moment, she opened them slowly back up. As she took in the sight around her, her arm began the least of her problems. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Sabrina spun back around and struggled to flick the lights back off.

As she pushed down on it, it didn't move. _Don't get stuck now!_ she yelled to herself, pounding on the switch with all her might. As the lights finally dimmed and gave way to darkness, Sabrina continued to scream. _I'm going to die_, she thought to herself as she pressed her back up against the wall and sank to the ground. _He really is going to kill me._ She couldn't believe what she'd just seen.


	5. Wine and Dine

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five: Wine and Dine

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update! But I haven't forgotten this story entirely! Thanks for all the reviews!

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time Aiden finally managed to haul Mrs. Wellington out of the apartment, it was well past five. Still in her pajamas and her bath robe, Aiden picked up the cordless phone off its receiver in the kitchen. Clicking the TALK button, Aiden pushed the first speed dial button. The phone began to ring and Aiden waited impatiently for someone on the other end to answer. After three rings, Aiden heard a click of someone picking up the phone. "Jackson and Bay Brokers," a young, female voice answered.

"Daniel Herts, please," Aiden requested by heart. She didn't have time for small chat with Marie, the beautiful receptionist that almost all the men at the firm adored. As she held on hold for a response from Daniel, Aiden picked up the two coffee mugs on the table, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her neck. She put the mugs into the dishwasher before closing it back up and leaning against the counter behind her.

"Daniel Herts speaking," the all too familiar voice finally spoke on the other end of the line. Aiden shifted the phone into her hand and placed it against the opposite ear. "I am very disappointed you left me to fend all by my lonesome self."

There was a pause on the other end and Aiden could mentally see the grin on his face. "I am terribly sorry, Darling. I know how difficult my wife can be sometimes, but all Aiden really needs it just a little attention."

"Cute, Danny. Real cute." She meant to sound agitated, even a little bit hurt, but she couldn't help the smirk that was covering her face. "I finally got that miserable excuse of a women out of my apartment- **our** apartment- only to have to get ready for a party at said crazy woman's home in less than an hour. It hardly seems just."

"Yes, yes... I know." Aiden could hear the rustling of papers, as well as the bustle of people entering and leaving Danny's small corner office. "Look, I'm getting ready to leave for the night and come home. We'll get ready, go to the party, and stay until everyone's drunk. Which you know won't take very long. Then we'll slip out and no one will even notice we left. And, because we went, we will still have our image as respectable neighbors."

Aiden groaned, knowing her chances for getting out of having to go to the party were slim to none. But at least she'd tried. Sort of. Aiden said a quick good-bye before hanging up and placing the phone back onto the charger. She'd survived the entire day with Mrs. Wellington, with no help from Danny, so Aiden guessed she could survive a few more hours. But any longer than that and Aiden feared for Emily's life, not to mention her own.

Aiden slowly made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. One of the things she hated most about living in their neighborhood was the constant stream of parties. Aiden and Danny soon discovered that the wealthy lived to party. And they weren't particular about who they partied with. If you were alive and lived relatively close, chances were that you received an invitation to the party.

_What to wear, what to wear_. Another disadvantage to unlimited money and wealth was the fact that Aiden had so many different articles of clothing that she never knew what to wear. So many choices, and yet none of them screamed 'Aiden Burn'. Although they weren't supposed to. They needed to scream 'Aiden Herts' instead. She opened the door to their huge walk-in closet. Danny's clothes took up the left wall, while Aiden's clothes covered the remaining space in the closet.

She'd already been to one of the fancy parties during the week they'd spent in the neighborhood, so now she knew what to expect. A bunch of executive businessmen and their trophy wives gathered, sipping their wine and whiskey while trading stock tips and the latest gossip, all of which Aiden was more than happy to miss. Aiden headed straight to the back corner of the closet, looking for the black little number she knew was hiding in the far corner of the closet. If Danny was going to force her to go, the least she could do was look presentable, just like all the other wives. Pushing away the other dresses, Aiden slipped the dress off of the hanger and brought it back into the bedroom with her.

Before changing into the dress, Aiden walked over to the night stand, picking up the ear piece resting there. Aiden turned it on before placing it in her ear. "Flack," she said out loud into the empty bedroom.

"Burn," came a reply shortly after Aiden picked the dress back up and headed towards the bathroom. "What's been going on over there? We haven't heard from you two in a while."

Aiden kicked the door shut behind her, setting the dress on the counter. "I hate to admit it, but we aren't much closer than when we started." She began to pull off the robe as she continued to talk to Don Flack through the ear piece. "Besides being a lightweight, Michael Waters just doesn't stand out from the rest of them. I'm not sure if he's our guy or not. We're trying to keep tabs on him and his wife, but so far nothing suspicious had come up."

She heard Flack chuckle in her ear. "So I assume you and Danny have just been having a _fabulous_ time staying in an apartment surrounded by the wealthiest people New York City has to offer." Aiden pulled off her pajamas and added them to the robe on the floor. She was quite thankful that their communications systems didn't include a camera as well. "So how is the life, Aiden? Anything worth dreaming about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Aiden smiled to herself. "Danny complains about his job every night when he gets home from work, but I believe doing absolutely nothing rather suits me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to end this conversation so that I can shower and ready myself for our cocktail party in less than an hour."

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts, Burn, because once you get back to the lab, you won't be seeing any parties at all." Aiden pulled out her ear piece and turned it off before Flack could add anything else. Setting the ear piece on the counter next to the dress, Aiden slid the shower door to the side and stepped in, pulling the knob to get the water flowing. She would have to take a quick shower if she wanted to have enough time to get ready and still be on time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Danny opened the front door of the apartment, pulling out the keys and setting them in the little dish that sat on the table in the main hallway. He shut the door behind him and clicked the lock into place out of habit. The apartment seemed oddly quiet as Danny walked down the hall towards the living room. Checking his watch, Danny realized how late it already was. And after a day of work, doing a job he didn't understand, Danny wanted to do nothing more than to kick back in front of the TV and watch a baseball game. But he'd been the one who talked Aiden into going to the party, so he knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook now. _There had better be a **lot** of alcohol at this party_, Danny thought as he made his way back down the hall to the stairs, looking for his acclaimed wife.

"Aiden!" he called out, knowing that they should have left by now. They wouldn't be late, but Mrs. Wellington loved having them over a little early so that she could chat Aiden's ear off. As he called her name, Aiden came gracefully down the stairs. When Danny looked up at her, his heart skipped a beat as he wondered where in the world she'd found **that** dress. It barely covered anything. It ended an inch or two above her knees, while the neck line dipped dangerously low, showing more than a hint of cleavage, which Danny realized Aiden had more than enough of.

Aiden paused at the bottom of the steps in front of him and turned around, pulling her hair over her shoulder and exposing what else the dress failed to cover. "Zip me up?" she asked politely and Danny's hands automatically reached forward. The zipper started at her waist and traveled to her middle back, where the fabric of the dress split with a gapping hole in the middle. The hole was a circle and at the top, the dress met up with the straps from the front. All and all, the dress left little for Danny to imagine.

"You look absolutely _ravishing_," Danny drawled out as he finished pulling up the zipper. Aiden let out a small laugh as she turned around to face him, tossing her hair delicately over her shoulder. As her hair fell into place behind her, Aiden extended her arm towards him. Danny took Aiden's arm in his before escorting her to the door. He opened the door, letting her walk out first as he quickly grabbed the keys and dropped them into his coat pocket. "Quick and painless," he promised her as he led her down the hall and out the front lobby of the building.

The cold New York air hit their faces as soon as Danny held open the front door of the apartment building. They hurried across the quiet street to the building in which the Wellingtons lived. Emily Wellington opened the door before Danny even had a chance to knock. She grabbed Aiden's arm and pulled her away from Danny.

"Thank the heavens you're arrived!" Emily exclaimed, leading Aiden away from where the men were gathered. "I'm afraid dear Julia came down with a flu and couldn't make it. For a moment, we feared you weren't coming either." Emily rambled on and on about poor Mrs. Julia Granger and how she missed the bridge game earlier that evening. Aiden tried to look interested as she scanned the room for any type or brand of liquor. "Although, I can't be angry at Julia, because I missed the game myself while we had our little chat."

_Little?_ Aiden thought to herself. _You call a seven hour rant about your husband **little**? I'd have to see her when she's really upset._ Aiden bit her tongue and simply nodded. Her hopes of making it out of the party in one piece were already shot, so she hoped she could just get drunk enough that she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"Did I tell you what Jason said to me when I got back home this afternoon?" She didn't even pause to let Aiden answer. "He began to ask me all these ridiculous questions, wondering if I was cheating on him. And I was **so** appalled that he asked, I didn't give him a straight answer."

_She seems so proud of herself_, Aiden thought as she half-heartedly listened. _I hope that if I ever get married, I don't ever turn out like her_. Aiden looked down at the ring on her finger. Absentmindedly, she used her thumb to slowly rotate the ring. _I'm so glad that Danny isn't portraying someone like Mr. Wellington, someone who'll take whatever he can get. And I'm glad I don't have to put on a brave face like Mrs. Wellington_. Although Aiden felt like an observer around these people, she couldn't help but pity Emily Wellington. _It must be a horrid life, never knowing where your husband is and which of your friends he's been with_.

Aiden listened as Emily continued to talk, about what Aiden wasn't quite sure. As Emily introduced her to new people, Aiden nodded and exchanged 'How do you do' with them. Yet, her focus remained on the time she had left until she could finally make her silent retreat back to the other side of the street. After about an hour of small talk and local gossip, Susanna Waters stood up from her seat on the couch next to Aiden. "I believe I'll run make sure Michael's still standing on his own two feet." They all laughed, but Aiden decided to check on Danny as well, even if she could only escape for a few moments.

"Has Emily talked to you about Jason yet?" Susanna asked as they got out of ear shot of the others. Aiden nodded, causing Susanna to sigh. "Poor thing, she really doesn't know when to let go. We've told her time and time again that Jason isn't going to change his ways, but she just refuses to listen. I guess we're just thankful she hasn't caught any of us with him yet. If she ever found out..." Susanna trailed off as they reached the front room where the men were gathered. Aiden watched Mrs. Waters disappear into the large group of men, wondering if she had misunderstood what Susanna had said. _Are they all sleeping around with her husband?_ It amazed her the way these people lived and carried out their lives.

"Ah, Mrs. Herts," came a deep, slightly raspy voice from behind her. Aiden slowly turned around to face it. _Well, speak of the devil_, she thought as she came face to face with Mr. Wellington. "All that gossip have you desiring some real conversation?" He smiled as if it was a joke and Aiden wondered what all those women saw in Mr. Wellington. He certainly wasn't handsome or charming. "Come, you must join in our discussion." He placed his hand on Aiden's arm and guided her into the back corner of the room where a small group of men stood in a circle. "We were just discussing who has the harder role in a marriage, the husband or the wife."

"It's hardly a discussion," Jack Holder informed her as he took a long drag from his Cuban cigar. "After all, what do you women do besides spend the money we men make?" His comment earned him a few chuckles from the others around him. Mr. Wellington turned his attention to Aiden, actually expecting her to reply.

"Oh, Aiden has many talents," a voice chimed in beside her as an arm wrapped itself around her waist. Danny took a sip from his wine glass before continuing, "In fact, if I didn't have her to come home to everyday, I don't think I would survive work."

Mr. Wellington frowned, "You can tell he's a newlywed, can't you boys?" All the other men around them nodded in agreement. "Just give it some time and work will seem like the best thing you've got going for you, Daniel." Aiden watched as Mr. Wellington quickly polished off his shot of whiskey. "We've all been there before. Just wish for it to last as long as it will and then pray she doesn't figure out when you discover other women have even better traits."

_I wonder if he could have possibly forgotten that I'm standing right here next to him as he talks trash about me._ Aiden couldn't believe her ears, but at the same time it didn't surprise her at all. _What pigs_. Danny tightened his grip on her waist, sensing that she wanted to shoot back a foul comment at Mr. Wellington. Danny didn't really blame her, but at the same time, he didn't want her getting into a heated discussion with one of his coworkers. As the men continued to talk around them, Danny pulled Aiden closer, until her back was up against his chest.

"Just stay calm," he whispered into her ear, hoping that none of the others could hear what he was saying. His breath tickled her hair around her ear as he talked to her. "It'll be over before you know it." Aiden reached up and wrapped her hands around his hand he held protectively on her stomach. She threaded her fingers with his, remaining silent as they laughed and joked around them.

"So I heard you aren't playing polo this year," Jason Wellington said to Robert Granger. "I must admit, we were all quite disappointed when we heard the news. How are we supposed to win the championship again this year without our star to carry us to victory?" Robert explained that Julia wanted him to spend more time with his family than with a bunch of filthy horses. "They really don't understand the word Thoroughbred, do they?" Jason asked. The men shook their hands in sad agreement before Mr. Wellington excused himself to go freshen his drink.

The conversation soon turned from polo to business as Mr. Wellington departed. The husbands began debating with terms Aiden didn't even understand. In fact, she was surprised when Danny spoke up from behind her and joined in the friendly debate. As he discussed something to do with CDs, which Aiden doubted referred to music, she took Danny's wine glass from his hand and finished it off for him. Standing with the men was almost the same as listening to the women, except it made her feet ache more.

Finally tiring of the talk around her, Aiden tried to pull away from Danny. His focus immediately shifted from the conversation to her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as she turned around to face him.

"Nothing's wrong," she told him, handing off the empty wine glass to a hired waiter passing by with his silver tray. "But I'm going to go find the bar while you chat with your comrades." The sarcasm in her voice wasn't lost on Danny. He nodded, giving her a knowing grin in return. Knowing that the conversation around them had slowed and that attention was focused on them, Aiden leaned in, reaching up at the same time to wrap a hand around the back of Danny's neck. "If I'm not back in five minutes, send a search party," she kidded before pulling his head down to hers in a short kiss.

Once she let go of him, Aiden headed out in her search for a bar. She wove through the people, some more off balanced than others. She searched the huge room, wondering around the outskirts of the room until she ended up at the bar, only a few feet away from where she started. _Go figure_, she said to herself as she sat down on the only available bar stool. She immediately ordered herself a dry martini with an olive. While she waited for her drink, Aiden tapped her long fingernails on the smooth, wooden counter, loving the soft sound it made.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mr. Wellington asked, turning in his seat to face her. He finished off his drink just as the bartender set her drink down on the counter.

Aiden gave him a weak smile before turning her attention to her drink. She picked up the long, plastic stick and shoved it into her mouth slowly, closing her lips around it before pulling it back out, leaving the olive behind her teeth. She felt Jason's eyes on her while she did this motion and it caused her stomach to ache a little. _Just remain calm_, she told herself as she lifted her glass up and slowly took a sip.

"Did you know," Jason asked, leaning in a little closer to Aiden, causing her to shiver slightly, "that a martini is my favorite drink?" As he got closer still, Aiden could smell the alcohol in his breath.

Setting her glass back down, Aiden forced herself to breathe. "Is that so?" she managed to barely choke out as his fingers ran up and down her upper arm. Aiden flinched, pulling away slightly, only to have Mr. Wellington grip her arm tighten and force her to face him.

"Mrs. Hert, I don't play games," he whispered harshly against her ear. "When I tell you something, I don't expect you to challenge it." His grip tightened again, past the point of pain. "Now, I thought we would be able to be civil tonight, but clearly I was mistaken."

Aiden fought back the tears that threatened to overflow. She let out a weak, soft sob before looking directly at Jason. "You're hurting my arm." Her voice barely came out above a whisper. Usually Aiden didn't find herself intimidated by anyone, but something about Jason Wellington scared the crap out of her. It had to do with the look in his eyes he had when he grabbed her arm and hissed at her. Fire mixed with alcohol, burning deep and clean.

"Darling, this is nothing compared to what will happen if you don't cooperate with me in the future," Jason hissed.

Cooperate with what, Aiden never found out. Danny appeared by her side, clearing his throat loudly. Mr. Wellington pulled away, giving Aiden one last glare before walking away calmly into the crowd. Aiden reached for her martini glass, but Danny pulled her to her feet before she could claim it. "Let's go," he demanded softly, already pulling her towards the front door of the Wellingtons' apartment. She could tell he was upset, even if he wasn't shaking as much as she was. She followed him without a word as he pulled her out of the apartment, not bothering to say good-bye to anyone. Neither one of them uttered a word until there were safely back in their own apartment with the door tightly locked.

Aiden headed up the stairs without a word. She knew Danny would follow her, but she was too embarrassed, too shaken up to say anything. She tried to get the awful smell of Jason Wellington away, but it followed her all the way up to the bedroom, where she sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands. She didn't hear Danny enter, but she felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her. "Aiden..." he whispered her name as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Aiden turned to Danny, burying her face against his chest while she sobbed tearlessly. All the frustrations of the past week had been too much for even Aiden Burn to handle. Jason Wellington had simply pushed her over the edge. Aiden gripped Danny's shirt, feeling the soft fabric between her fingers.

"He won't touch you again," Danny whispered, wrapping both arms around her. "I won't let him near you," he promised her, saying the words into her hair, knowing she could hear them. Aiden held on a little tighter, finally feeling at least a little safe for the time being. Tomorrow would be a different story, for Aiden knew that Danny wouldn't be able to keep Mr. Wellington away forever.

Danny kissed the top of her forehead as Aiden stopped sobbing. She simply closed her eyes and took deep breaths, comforted by the familiar smell of Danny. Minus the glasses, he was still the same Danny she loved to work with as a C.S.I. For the first time, Aiden was truly thankful that Mac had chosen Danny to act as her husband for the assignment.

"Thank you," Aiden told him, her words muffled against the side of his head. Aiden kissed his neck, loosening her hand on his shirt. "Thank you for not being like Mr. Wellington or any of those other men you work with." Danny nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Aiden pulled away, forcing herself to stand up as she headed for the bathroom to rinse all the make-up off her face before she went to bed. Danny watched her without a word, trying to clear the image of a broken Aiden out of his mind.


	6. Aftermath

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: Aftermath

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Really short chapter here, and I'm sorry for that. The next one will be longer, I promise! Thanks to all the amazing and awesome reviews I've been getting. I haven't forgotten this story, I promise. I just have a **lot** of sort that needs my attention right now. Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXX

Danny felt the bed shift as Aiden climbed in on the other side. He rolled over to face her, only to see that she was staring back at him. "Some night, huh?" she asked. Her eyes were red and Danny had a feeling she'd cried once she'd locked herself in the bathroom. She was trying to put on a brave face, and Danny knew how she felt.

"I told you it wouldn't take long for them all to get drunk," Danny replied, trying to lighten the mood a little. In the darkness, he could barely see Aiden's outline, but he doubted that she was smiling. Danny wasn't quite sure exactly what Jason Wellington had said to Aiden at the bar, but he'd seen the way Jason grabbed her arm and the way he'd pressed his mouth right next to Aiden's ear when he talked. He remembered how scared Aiden had looked when she finally turned around to face him while Mr. Wellington walked away.

"If I remember correctly, you'd been drinking a bit yourself, Mr. Herts," Aiden fired back. At least she hadn't lost her spirit. "Seems I had to pull the wine glass away from you while you could still stand on two legs."

"Now, hold on a minute," Danny said, shifting in the bed to get a little closer to her. "The only reason you took my wine from me was to have it yourself. My soberness was not on the line. I'll have you take that back, Mrs. Herts. My honor has been bruised, thanks to you and your smart remarks."

Aiden took in a deep, dramatic sign. "I suppose I'm sorry, Danny's honor. No hurt intended, I swear." Aiden paused for a moment and then became serious again. "Thanks for getting me away from that place," she said in a tiny voice. She still felt Mr. Wellington's grasp, could smell his breath as if he was still next to her, instead of Danny. _I hate not being in control. I hate letting him get under my skin. But he won't go away._ She felt ready to cry all over again, but she refused to this time. She couldn't stand being vulnerable, not around the people who knew her to be so strong. And certainly not around Danny, whom she'd gotten closer to during their undercover work for the case.

Danny reached across to her and brushed the hair out her face. "Chin up, Burn. Tomorrow's another day. A Saturday, if I do recall correctly. A day where we don't have anything to do with the upper class society of New York City. A day for TV and movies. Perhaps even a little stroll through the park or a night in one of the town's finest nightclubs."

"Keep on talking, Messer, I think you may be on to something with that nightclub idea." Aiden turned around to face the other side of the bed before moving back against Danny. His arm snaked around her waist before resting lightly there. "As long as we stay away from drunk Wellington and his looney wife."

Danny rested his head on the side of Aiden's. "Oh, I'm sure she'd not _that_ bad, Aiden. After all, we know how much you absolutely love to sew and knit while you talk about the latest fashion line for the fall." Danny grinned while Aiden let out a light laugh. "And don't try to deny that you aren't thrilled about the poodle dog show next weekend. You'll get to wear that _lovely_ hat you mistook for a shoe box up in your closet."

"Hmm... well, when you put it like _that_, I guess it wouldn't be too bad," Aiden joked with him, glad he didn't want to push the Wellington issue too much. And the idea of a free Saturday and Sunday to themselves was equally promising. Now all she needed was a good night's sleep, without a nightmare of what could be happening to Sabrina Jackson. Aiden hated that they were only plants, sent to observer, not to investigate. Mac, Stella, and Flack were doing all the real work without them. _Helpless_, Aiden thought. She was tempted to go get the file and look over it again for anything they could have possibly missed. But Danny had already drifted off, and Aiden felt safe with him so safe to her. She would hate to lose the comfort so soon, so Aiden closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. _There's always tomorrow,_ she told herself, ridding herself of a picture of Sabrina still lingering in her memory.


	7. Saturday Morning

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: Anti Darth Ani

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven: Saturday Morning

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Another short chapter, I'm afraid to say. But at least it didn't take me as long to update. It's hard for me to update quickly when I write long chapters because I don't have an editor anymore. If anyone has any spare time and would like to edit the story for me, I'd really appreciate it. Just leave a little note that you wouldn't mind to edit in your comment, along with your e-mail, and I'll get back to you. I'd really love it and I would be able to update faster. But please don't say you want to edit if you won't be able to do so quickly, because then it defeats the whole purpose.

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who have stuck by me. I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I'm also currently writing a Harry Potter fan-fic, so it's taking a while. :P

XXXXXXXXXX

Danny awoke slowly, sleep still trying to claim him. Yet, he didn't feel tired. In fact, for the first time in nearly a week, Danny actually felt well rested. _It's a miracle_, he teased himself as he opened his eyes. All he could see was a face full of Aiden's dark hair, which smelt faintly of lime and coconut. During the night, she had managed to shift in his grasp to face him. Her head was currently resting on his chest, her hands gripping the bottom of his undershirt. And although she had a death grip on his shirt, she seemed quite peaceful as she slept soundly. He hated the thought of pulling her away from that calmness by waking her up.

He laid still for a while, just watching her sleep. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand up and down her back slowly. Aiden began to awaken when she felt Danny's hand rubbing her back through her tank top. She didn't move as she opened her eyes and realized that all she could see was Danny's undershirt. _No wonder I slept so well._ She smiled at the thought, relaxing against Danny's touch. It amazed her how calm he'd been throughout the case. Luckily one of them was at least keeping a level head. Aiden wasn't sure if she would have been able to survive this long without Danny.

His fingers began to trace little circles in the curve of her back, right on the spine. Aiden let out a little hum of content, which caused Danny to laugh. "I had a feeling you were faking sleep," he told her as his fingers continued to massage.

"Oh, I don't fake anything, Danny." She wondered if Danny heard the underlying tone and caught the added meaning. Aiden shifted her head back and looked up at Danny's face. He was looking right back at her, daring her to continue to talk, to protest against his touch. Instead, Aiden released her grip on his undershirt and ran her hands up the front of his shirt, resting her palms on his chest. As he continued his tracing of her lower back, Aiden's fingers began to dance across his chest, forming their own pattern of passage. Aiden stared into the eyes of her partner, her make believe husband, and wondered if this was what Saturday mornings were like when you were married. _It's nice,_ Aiden admitted to herself as she managed to tear her gaze away from his. _Perhaps a little **too** nice._

"So, do we have any plans for the day?" Aiden asked softly, trying to think of anything to say to break the silence that now filled the room. "Or am I going to do what I'm best at- absolutely nothing?" Aiden smiled, "Because doing nothing and being lazy all day sounds rather inviting. I could take a nice, long bath. Maybe follow it up with a pint of my favorite ice cream." All of those things sounded like a perfect way to send a free day, but Aiden was only half serious. The other half of her wanted to snatch up the case file and look over everything another time. She'd also check in with Flack to see if they'd found out anything new. Aiden simply hated being out of the loop, only an observer and not an investigator.

"No plans that I know of," Danny told her, his fingers freezing on her back. "I don't have to work today and we haven't been invited to any boring dinner parties for this evening yet."

"I liked you nightclub idea," Aiden told him, pulling her own hands away. "You know, for _after_ I've gotten my bath, watched my movie..." Aiden dropped off the end of the sentence, knowing Danny got the idea. "It'll be a good way to relax and to get our minds off of things." An image of Jason Wellington flashed through her mind, but she forced herself to ignore it. _Just ignore it and it will eventually go away._ Aiden kept promising herself. Instead, Aiden tried to focus all of her attention onto Danny, which she had been getting quite good at in the past week. She felt the urge to tell him something, to confide in him, but about what she wasn't sure. She just had a _feeling_ that she needed to tell him _something_.

"I think we should start with some breakfast before we do anything else," Danny suggested. "Then we can change, take a little run to relieve some built up stress, take a dip in the pool, and settle down for a movie with that ice cream of yours." Aiden nodded and felt him pulling away, sitting up and sliding out of the bed. All too soon she began to miss his warmth, the emptiness he left behind as he went into the bathroom and closed the door softly. _This situation is becoming familiar far too quickly._ Aiden warned herself, but she didn't think it could be helped. Danny was her friend. He was there for her, especially when she needed him the most. He was trying so hard to protect her (even though Aiden wasn't positive she needed protecting). She tried not to think about how things were going to be when they returned to their real lives as she turned onto her other side to face the bathroom door. She'd grown used to this new life style, the new everyday routine. And although she endlessly prayed for Sabrina Jackson's safe return, she couldn't help but wish that her life could stay this way.

She heard the toilet flush, bringing her back to reality. It was followed by the momentary sound of running water and then Danny appeared back in the bedroom. "Well, what are you waiting for," he asked, grinning, "an open invitation?"

With a huge, overplayed sigh, Aiden regretfully left the bed and allowed Danny to lead her down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Before they could make it down the hallway, the doorbell rung throughout the downstairs of the apartment. Aiden quickly turned around and Danny followed her to the front door. Aiden unbolted the deadlock and turned the doorhandle, opening the door just enough to get her head at the crack and to see who dared to bug them on the sacred day.

Emily Wellington stood in the hallway of the apartment complex, tears running like waterfalls down her cheeks. Aiden didn't want to listen to her drag on and on about her husband again, not after what he'd tried to do to her the previous night. Yet, by the look on the older women's face, Aiden could tell that she wasn't here to talk about her cheating husband. Even he couldn't stir enough emotion in Emily Wellington to cause crying.

Danny placed his hands on Aiden's bare shoulders and glanced around her at their sniffling neighbor. Both were too caught off guard to come up with something polite to inquire. Instead, they both decided to just wait until Mrs. Wellington opened that big mouth of hers and explained.

It didn't take her very long. "It's Julia, I'm afraid." She blew her nose on her handkerchief she held in front of her face. "Poor Robert went to check on her last night when he returned from the party. When he entered his home, he found the entire flat ransacked and Julia..." Emily paused and let out a choked sob. "Poor, poor Julia..."

"What was wrong with Julia?" Danny asked, his attention focused on Emily as he studied her over Aiden's shoulder.

"Poor Mrs. Granger was murdered in her bed!"


	8. Chaos

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: awesomepossum

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight: Chaos

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Well, I was planning on putting a chapter about Sabrina Jackson here, but I decided I'd better resolve the issue of Mrs. Julia Granger first. I'll have the Sabrina Jackson chapter coming soon, though, because we haven't heard from her in a while.

By the way, I have an **awesome** new editor, and I would like to thank awesomepossum for editing my story so quickly and so well! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXX

Aiden and Danny stood, silent. His grip on Aiden's shoulders tightened, his fingers clutching her in place. Emily Wellington continued to cry, standing in their doorway.

"How is that possible?" Aiden finally managed to say, after a long pause of nothing except standing in amazement. "How do you know for sure that she was murdered?"

Emily looked up to Aiden, her eyes settling on the younger female's puzzled face. She managed to wipe away quite a few of her tears.

"Darling, Julia was found sprawled across her own bed, almost completely naked, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. And she had a note stuffed in her mouth. Hardly sounds like an accident, Dear."

And by the sound of it, it didn't wasn't likely a suicide either.

"The note," Mrs. Wellington continued, "was addressed to you, Dear. That's why I'm here. The detective asked me to come get you." She looked questioningly at Aiden.

Aiden stood rooted in her spot. How was she supposed to react to this? A dead socialite, murdered right under their noses? Aiden's stomach dropped and she began to feel a bit nauseous. Turning around, Aiden bowed her head down, trying to force her dinner from the previous night to stay down.

'How are we going to stay in control in this neighborhood, with the people vanishing and being murdered every week? We can't watch everyone at the same time.'

Danny lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to look into his. He sent her a silent message with his look, telling her not to lose it, not in front of Emily. He kissed her forehead, pulling her to him in a quick hug.

Emily Wellington cleared her throat loudly. Aiden looked over Danny's shoulder, saying to Emily "Let us just change really quick and we'll head over with you."

"Actually... it would be better if you both just throw on some robes and follow me over now. The detective made a point of saying it was quite urgent. They already read the note, the police I mean, and they were clear that it was imperative that you get over there as soon as is humanly possible."

Aiden nodded, turning around and heading straight up the stairs, pulling Danny along right behind her. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

As they reached the master bedroom, Aiden sat down on the edge of the bed while Danny went to retrieve the robes from the closet.

"I'm almost afraid to know what it says," Aiden admitted as Danny handed her the silk robe she favored above the rest. "And I'm afraid to know who put it in Mrs. Granger's mouth." She stood up while she talked, sliding her arms into the sleeves and pulling the robe up to her shoulders.

"So much for our day of relaxation," Danny complained, using the CSI method of logic. "Nothing worse than a dead body on your day off."

As they headed back downstairs, Aiden prayed that Emily couldn't hear Danny mumbling beneath his breath.

They followed Emily Wellington silently, unsure of what to say. Aiden hadn't known where Robert and Julia Granger lived, but now it was evident by the massive amounts of police cars and crime scene tape.

'Remember to act like a simple civilian,' Aiden reminded herself as they drew nearer to the Grangers' apartment. 'No analyzing. And NO touching anything.' She made herself promise. They were undercover to watch and observe, not to help collect evidence and interview suspects, much to Aiden's disappointment. Aiden followed Emily Wellington as she led them straight up to the police tape and the officer who was keeping the perimeter clear from nosey neighbors.

Emily began talking rapidly to the young officer while Danny and Aiden stood patiently behind her. The officer glanced from Mrs. Wellington to Aiden and Danny and sudden recognition shone in her face. Aiden prayed that the officer would keep her mouth shut. The last thing they needed was to be recognized, especially at a time like this, with their current situation. The officer turned around and lifted up the crime scene tape, allowing Aiden and Danny to pass under. Both the officer and Mrs. Wellington smiled at Danny as he led Aiden into the apartment away from them.

When Aiden was sure they were out of earshot, she couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face. "Even when you're married, you get more women watching you than the rest of the guys in the crime lab put together." She paused and then cleared her throat. "Amy looks like she'd been doing well," she continued in a teasing voice.

Danny groaned at the comment, hating Aiden for bringing it up at a time like this one. "Must we really think about her right now?" Danny asked as they climbed up the stairs to where they assumed the bedroom would be. "You always find the worst times to bring up my past relationships."

"I do not," Aiden insisted as if she was wounded. "It's not my fault she just happened to be here, at a crime scene that's in our community." They walked down the luxurious plush carpeted halls. "And I'm not the one to blame for the fact that she's obviously still hung up on you."

"Oh, Aiden, please." Danny refused to believe that this was true. "Just because she's still friendly enough to smile doesn't mean that she wants to get back to together with me."

Aiden didn't get a chance to reply as they reached the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, taken aback by just how much of Julia Granger's blood covered the bed and the floor. She'd seen quite a few violent and bloody crime scenes in her life, and Julia Granger's was one of the most horrible ones she'd ever seen. The witty reply she'd had to Danny's comment stuck in her throat as she took in the scene in front of her.

Danny was looking around the room as well. He couldn't believe the sight he saw and he prayed that his eyes were deceiving him. But Danny knew that this scene was the truth, the harsh reality.

Julia Granger was sprawled out on the bed, her head hanging off the side. Blood from her head wound dripped to a dark red puddle on the floor. Her eyes stared back at Danny, lifeless, with a soft white film confirming that she was, indeed, dead.

"Aiden," a voice spoke up. Danny glanced away from Julia Granger's corpse to Flack, who was motioning Aiden over to him. Aiden pulled away from Danny's guiding hand and walked hesitantly over to Flack. Her heart pounded in her chest so heavily that she felt as if it would break her rib cage at any moment. She could her the blood in her veins pulsing as she stepped towards Flack and he pulled her further away from where Danny was standing.

"Hey, Aiden. Sorry you had to see this mess," Flack said as he began to talk to her, and Aiden forced herself to concentrate on what he was saying, not on the body of her neighbor on the bed. "When we arrived at the scene, this piece of paper," he held it up in front of her in his gloved hand, "was stuffed in Mrs. Granger's mouth." It was still covered in blood, something that would be stained on it forever.

"We told that batty woman not to bring you if she saw Danny, because we didn't want him to come along with you," Flack told her in a rather hushed voice. This statement sounded quite odd to Aiden and she wondered why they wanted to keep the note secret from Danny. When she asked why, Flack carefully unfolded the piece of paper and Aiden soon found out.

While she read the single sentence on the paper, Aiden's entire body seemed to shut down. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Who would want to leave her a note like this one? And what would be the purpose? Her mind reeled when she thought of Danny, who was standing in the same room, only a few feet away.

Danny watched as Aiden and Flack talked quietly, with their backs turned to him. He began to wonder what was so important it had to be kept a secret even from him. While Danny contemplated this matter, Aiden turned suddenly away from Flack and walked back towards Danny. He didn't know what had just happened, but Aiden was clearly upset as she walked right past him, without uttering a single word. Danny shot a glance to Flack, but he knew that Flack wouldn't reveal anything more than the single shrug he sent in Danny's direction.

With a last, quick glance at the hopeless body lying in the bloodstained bed, Danny turned around and walked out of the bedroom, trying to find Aiden. He wanted to know what Flack had said that had upset her so much. He found Aiden standing next to Amy, talking quietly with her. He hated how all his past girlfriends always ended up around him again (and how Aiden treated him when they did).

But Aiden had, surprisingly, always gotten along well with Amy ever since he'd introduced them at the Christmas party two years ago. Somehow, through, Danny knew that Aiden would get back to teasing him about Amy dumping him sooner or later; it was only a matter of time.

As Danny walked closer to them, Amy, who could see him, cleared her throat. Aiden immediately dropped whatever she'd been saying and spun around to face him.

Danny glanced from one to the other and wondered which one was acting stranger. 'My money is on Aiden,' he finally decided.

"You two weren't gossiping about me, now were you?" Danny asked, trying to lighten the mood.

They hadn't been gossiping about him, but Aiden decided that this was a better excuse to be whispering than the truth. She didn't want to tell him what the note had said, because it would only worry him more. And now she was worried enough for both of them. Amy turned her attention back to the noisy bystanders without a reply. Aiden simply shook her head and decided it was time to leave. "We really should head back now," she said, looking down at her slippered feet. Without waiting for a reply, Aiden started in the general direction of their apartment.

Danny felt Emily Wellington's gaze on him as he jogged (only vaguely aware that he was still in his boxers and undershirt) to catch up with one very awkward acting Aiden.

'Just what the hell is going on?' he wondered as he followed her into the apartment building. 'What could possibly make Aiden Burn this quiet?' Nothing Danny could think of.

"Aiden, hold on a minute," Danny said after he closed the front door behind them. He reached softly for her arm, refusing to allow her to escape upstairs just yet. He needed answers, an explanation to her sudden weird behavior.

Aiden reluctantly turned around to face Danny. She kept her eyes toward the ground, knowing that they would reveal the emotions she was trying to hide from Danny. "I really don't feel like discussing it with you right now," she told him boldly, knowing he wouldn't like what she was telling him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think I have the right to know what's going on, Aiden," Danny demanded. "You can't keep secrets from me, not with everything that's been going on lately. It just doesn't work like that. We're in this as a team, so we need to stick together like a team." Aiden could see a hint of anger in his eyes, but she still didn't have the heart to tell him.

"I know you don't understand why we would keep something from you," Aiden told him patiently. "And under all normal circumstances, I would never keep anything from you about our case. But Flack and Mac have a reason not to tell you for right now. Once everything's settled, I'll be able to explain-"

"So Mac and Don know as well? Everyone knows except for me?" Now she could tell that Danny was getting quite pissed off. But she promised herself that she wouldn't cave.

Not yet, anyways.

"Please don't be mad," Aiden asked of him, quite unfairly. "It'll make sense to you later."

For some reason, Danny didn't believe that.


	9. Untold Stories

When It Rains In New York

A C.S.I. New York fan-fic

Written by: Anti Darth Ani

Edited by: awesomepossum

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine: Untold Stories

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Wow. Thanks a lot everyone for all your wonderful reviews. The more you review, the more inspired I am to write (and the sooner I update)! Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is going to be a lot longer, I promise crosses heart

XXXXXXXXXX

After a while, nothing seemed better than the darkness. The bare light bulb mounted on the ceiling brought no comfort, and only added insult to injury in the case of Sabrina Jackson. The truths held by this room alone were too much for Sabrina to take, not that one would blame her. She didn't know anyone who had been put into the same situation as her and still come out in one piece. Not that Sabrina thought she'd make it out of this room in one piece. And she didn't want to be alive when the pieces were finally moved.

_How could this have happened?_ she asked herself over and over. _How could anyone have let this happen?_ Being trapped in the room wasn't the worst part. She thought it had been when she'd first woken up, alone and scared. But now that Sabrina knew the truth, that she wasn't completely alone after all, she much preferred to keep her naive belief (or at least to be unconscious when it was her turn).

"I'm sorry," Sabrina whispered. She wiped at her face and realized that she'd begun to cry. Although she tried to tell herself that she was stronger than this rare emotion she was showing, the thought had no conviction. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Sabrina feared that it would last forever, and that image wasn't the last memory she wanted to have of her brother.

Why hadn't she known? And why would her parents keep such a secret from her? Had they even known what had happened to John? Millions of questions ran through her mind as Sabrina cowered in the corner, shaking from head to toe. She wanted so much to reassure herself that it was true, but at the same time, she feared that if she knew the truth, then she wouldn't be able to deny it anymore.

"Johnny," Sabrina whispered, a small breath let go in such a large room. "I've missed you so much. I cried for months after you disappeared, but you never came back to me. Mommy and Dad argued for hours each night about what had happened to you, but we never got any answers. They told us that you'd just vanished. Gone without a trace." Sabrina continued to mumble in a soft voice on and on, filling the dark room with quiet pleas and fears. "But now that I know what happened, I wish I didn't. I wish I could wake up back at home, and you would just walk through the door."

Sabrina began to cry again and she didn't try to stop herself. She now willed the tears to come and take over her. "I love you, Johnny. I know you may not have thought so, because of the way I talked and acted sometimes with you, but I do. And I always will, even while you're away and watching over me. Please don't forget that. Don't ever forget that. And I wish to think that if you could talk now, that you would say the same things to me as well."

With her vision blurred by her tears, Sabrina pulled herself up into her feet and felt around for the light switch. Closing her eyes, she turned the lights back on. It took her a while, but she finally turned around to face the center of the room and opened her eyes. Swallowing her tears, Sabrina walked over to the lifeless body in the opposite corner of the room. Sinking down next to it, Sabrina placed her head on her brother's chest and cried once more.


End file.
